Too Long
by Totallytwistedwords
Summary: Gabriel turned Castiel into a kitten and left him in the care of Dean and Sam. His trick takes an unexpected turn for the worse, however, when he is no longer available to turn Cas back.
1. The Beginning

"Don't you think he's cute, though?" Gabriel taunted, grinning at the older Winchester boy.

"He's a freaking cat, man!" Dean shouted, gesturing wildly at the being that had, at one point, been the vessel Jimmy Novak, and was currently the angel Castiel, just… different.

"A kitten, actually, Dean-o. And as much as I would love to stand around and talk to you guys about this, I'm sure there's something more interesting I could be doing. But don't worry," Gabriel winked. "I'll be watching." Sam ran a hand through his hair, glancing at the small black kitten near his feet. Cas looked back up at him, his bright blue eyes unreadable.

"Do you… do you still have your grace and everything?" Cas tilted his tiny kitten head and attempted to shrug.

"Well, this sucks." Dean scooped Cas up and tossed him lightly onto Sam's bed. "We'll figure something out in the morning, 'kay, Cas?" he then made his way into the bathroom for a shower. Sam absently patted Cas's head, causing the angel-turned-feline to purr. Cas didn't even really mean to. But like his human vessel wanted to flinch when in danger, the cat wanted to purr when it was pleased, and somehow, the cat was harder to resist. It didn't bode well for the future.

"Dean'll figure something out, Cas. Don't worry." Sam stretched out on his bed, quickly falling asleep. After a while of battling with himself, Cas padded over to the large man and curled up in a small ball on his chest. It was warm and his inner cat certainly didn't mind, so Cas let it go for the night. Tomorrow he would control himself again. Castiel eventually purred himself to sleep, long after Dean fell, exhausted, onto his own bed.

* * *

But the next morning, Dean had no ideas. They couldn't, as much as he would like to, actually _force_ Gabriel to do anything he didn't want to do. The archangel could snap and kill anyone of them, on a whim.

"Sorry, man. You'll just have to wait it out," was Dean's advice as they packed their bags the next morning. Cas mewled pitifully, and Dean just shrugged. "Do I look to you like I speak cat?" he picked Castiel up with a single hand, passing him off to Sam once they made it into the car. "You mess up my interior and we're gonna have a serious talk, got it Fluffy?" Cas gave the best bitch-face he could in the situation and arranged himself comfortably on Sam's lap, purring at the warmth of the sun and the soothing petting motion of Sam's overlarge hand. It was so easy to simply listen to the cat instincts inside, after all. Besides, he needed to relax while he could. There was no way he's be able to get himself out of this body. And just for a while, Cas decided he would enjoy a life of no responsibilities. Just until the Winchesters needed him, or needed whatever he could offer them in his current state. Then he'd be Castiel, Angel of the Lord and perfect soldier once more.


	2. Too Late

Castiel awoke several hours later and stretched, digging his tiny kitten claws into Sam's thigh. The large man yelped, causing Dean to glance at him with a smirk.

"Did da big, bad kitty huwt poor widdle Sammy?" he cooed, glancing between his brothers and the road quickly. Sam threw a bitchface towards his brother.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean replied instantly. "Are you hungry?" he asked, turning his attention back to the road. Sam shook his head.

"I'm good." Cas meowed but neither hunter paid him any attention. Narrowing his eyes into thin slit, Cas deliberately plunged his sharp nails into Sam's leg.

"Dammit, Cas!" Sam shouted, pounding his fist onto the car seat. "Knock it off." The small kitten blinked his big, blue eyes innocently and meowed again. "Cas… are you… are you _hungry_?" Sam asked in surprise. The black bundle of fur nodded.

"I thought angels didn't get hungry, Cas." Dean interrupted gruffly. "Gabriel really did want you to be a pain, didn't he?" Castiel hissed and awkwardly jumped off Sam's lap, padding over to Dean. He narrowed his eyes once more but Dean just laughed, patting the top of his head condescendingly. "I'll worry about your pride once you've got your normal body back, okay Cas?" Castiel arched his back and swiped at Dean's hand, leaving three deep scratched across the back of the human's hand. "What the fuck, Cas?" Dean demanded, withdrawing his hand quickly before the angel could strike again. Sam snorted but made no other comment as Cas crawled back into his lap and fell back asleep, purring when Sam began to absent mindedly pet him.

* * *

When the boys stopped for the night, they made sure to get an extra burger for Cas, though he could only manage a few tiny bites in his new form. He slept on Sam's chest again that night, unwilling to deny himself the simple pleasure of the large human's warmth. The next morning, a call came in from Bobby that he wanted to see them ASAP, so they hauled butt over to his place. The first thing he said when he saw Sam with a kitten perched on his shoulder was

"When did you idjits get a mother-lovin' cat?" So they had been forced to explain why they had a kitten with them at all times these days. "Is he actually _good_ for anything?" Bobby asked when they finished telling their story. Dean and Sam had looked at each other, and Cas had bristled.

"Not likely." Dean retorted, making sure his flesh was well away from the hissing back furball. Cas glared and put his front legs on Sam's leg, signaling he wanted to be picked up. Without hesitation, Sam placed the kitten on his lap, petting between his ears calmingly. Bobby raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything- despite how it sometimes seemed, the grizzled old drunk knew how to keep his mouth shut when the occasion called for it.

"Do you think you could look into turning Cas back?" Sam asked, glancing towards Bobby before turning his eyes back to Cas, who was purring contentedly.

"Sure thing, boy. But no guarantees. I reckon Gabriel might be the only one who can change him back, but I'll put some feelers out." Dean stood and stretched- it had grown late while they talked- and scratched his stomach.

"Seeing as it's not life or death right now, I'm gonna hit the hay. Night." Dean raised his hand in goodbye and Sam stood as well, careful to not disturb Cas as he transferred him to his hand.

"I think I'll turn in too. Night, Bobby." Bobby grunted and drained the rest of his ever-present beer. He would pour through some books before he went to bed for the night. Sam trudged up the stairs, resenting the long hours in the Impala, a car much to small for his large frame. He made his way to the room he usually claimed as his own and put Cas on the bed. He took a quick shower and was in his pajamas within ten minutes. Within another five he was asleep, Castiel firmly on his chest.

* * *

The boys stayed with Bobby for a few weeks, eventually caving and buying Cas a collar- after he wandered into town by himself one day- and cat food, we well as a food and water dish. Sam was the first to note the obvious.

"Cas is growing." Dean glanced at the kitten, entertaining himself with a sunbeam, seemingly uninterested in their conversation.

"Cats do that."

"It's just… I thought he'd be back in Jimmy's body by now." Dean nodded- he was really starting to miss Cas's deep, gravelly voice.

"Me too, Sammy." A few days later, Bobby got a call and sent Sam, Dean, and Cas, if only because he refused to be left behind- to investigate a string of murders a few states over. They stayed in the usual crap motel and ate the unusually good diner food, but this time if they got into major trouble they wouldn't be able to call Cas for help, something they hadn't realized they took for granted. It made both Sam and Dean edgy.

"God dammit, Cas! Get back in the mother lovin' room!" Dean shouted as Cas once more sprinted from the room, attempting to make a break for the Impala before anyone noticed him. The boys thought they had found the lair of whatever it was that had been killing blonde women all over the town and Cas wanted along- but the brothers weren't so keen on the idea. As far as they had seen, Cas had none of his angel mojo and they didn't want to worry about having him underfoot, thinking he could do more than he could in his current state. Cas hissed and continued running for the open car door. In a few long strides Sam was even with him. He plucked Cas up, wincing as the angel attacked any part of the man he could reach- kicking, clawing, and biting for all he was worth.

"You could get hurt if you come, Castiel. You've got to stay here." Sam tried to explain and Cas gave him a look that clearly said,

'_You WILL get hurt if I don't come.'_ Sam ignored it and put Cas on the sink, higher than he would dare jump while he was still so small.

"Just stay here. Take a nap. Relax for God's sake." Cas huffed and narrowed his eyes, looking for a way down even as Sam closed the door behind himself. The boys were gone for a few hours, and when they got back, the motel room door was open. The both cautiously drew their guns and entered the room. There was nothing there, and nothing missing. Except Cas. The angel-kitten had disappeared. As Dean glanced around the room he groaned- his suit, which was hanging up, had been torn to shreds. It was also right next to the sink, and was clearly Castiel's escape route.

"Mother fucker." He muttered under his breath, just as Cas poked his kitten head into the room. He walked silently over to Dean and deposited a newspaper at his feet. Dean, more tempted to kick the black fuzzball than he had ever been before ignored it and stormed to the other side of the room. Cas hissed his annoyance and picked the paper up again, this time bringing it so Sam. Sam opened it curiously, his face draining of all color when he read the headline.

"Dean…"

"Not now, Sam." Dean muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dean." Dean looked up irritably but his anger left when he saw the look on Sammy's face. He glanced quickly around for any danger. When he didn't see any threats he asked, a little scared, not that he'd admit it,

"What?" Sam finally looked at his brother.

"He's dead." Dean strode towards the younger man, taking the paper from his hands even as he spoke.

"Who's dead?" But Sam didn't have to answer. On the front page was a picture of a man. Dark wings scorched the ground around him. It was

"Gabriel." Sam breathed. "Gabriel is dead."

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking one more chapter. Two at the most. We'll see how it goes.**


	3. Savior

Dean's head swiveled immediately to Castiel, who blinked his large eyes dolefully.

"Why aren't you back?" Dean demanded of the small black kitten. Cas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Right, cats don't talk." Dean muttered distractedly, turning to Sam. "Any ideas?" Sam shook his head and turned to his laptop, his mind on other things.

"What do you think killed him?" Dean glared.

"It doesn't matter. Cas is still a freaking CAT." Castiel padded softly to Sam and indicated he wanted to be picked up. Once he was seated comfortably on Sam's lap, he pointed his little pink nose at the large man's watch. Sam furrowed his brows at the deliberate gesture.

"What?" he asked, tilting his head the slightest bit. Dean spoke before Cas could attempt to elaborate.

"Dammit, Cas. I don't _want_ to give it time." Sam glanced quickly at his brother, who shrugged and shifted his weight, muttering something about "…obvious." Dean rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Need a drink." He mumbled to himself, but Sam overheard.

"Too early, Dean." The boys sat in silence for a time, until Sam spoke again. "I think I've got us a case. Major demonic omens." Dean grinned- killing was one of his favorite activities.

"Good enough for me. Let's get the hell outta Dodge."

* * *

The boys were ready to go quickly. They tossed their duffel bags into the trunk and took off, falling easily into their normal patter- Dean singing along to his music, and Sam grimacing when the older man got just a little too enthusiastic. After a hundred miles or so, Sam spoke.

"Where's Cas?" Dean glanced quickly at his brother, and cursing, made a quick U-turn. Dean's eyes narrowed in concentration as he accelerated down the road. The return trip took just under an hour. Dean screeched his way into the parking lot and Sam sound into the front office.

"We left something in our room-" he stopped speaking as he took in the scene before him. There was a girl behind the desk, smirking bemusedly at a rather large man in front of her. A man, Sam noticed who was holding a small black kitten in his hands. The cat wasn't happy about it either, as he clawed and scratched with all of his meager strength.

"It's my…wife's cat, you see. It never really liked me…" the man tried to explain.

"What's it's name then, sir?" the girl behind the desk queried, raising a single eyebrow in challenge. While the man floundered for a name, any name at all, Sam spoke.

"_His_" he emphasized the word, "name is Cas. Castiel, actually." The man holding Cas stiffened as Sam crossed the small room and lay his large hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "Now, how about you give me my cat?" Sam smiled menacingly and the man handed the squirming kitten back without a word, avoiding Sam's eyes. "Good choice." Cas hissed once more before climbing up to perch on Sam's shoulder, purring and rubbing his face against the human's. Sam nodded to the girl and left. As soon as they were out of sight, Cas hissed and swiped his claws at Sam's face. "What the hell?" Sam demanded as they approached the Impala. "I just saved you from that guy!" Dean was leaning against the hood of the car. He smirked at Sam.

"But we're the ones who left him here, too." Sam fell silent and Dean gestured behind him. "That guy?" he asked, eyes narrowing slightly. Sam turned and nodded, seeing the man exit the lobby. He didn't even glance in the direction of the Winchesters, and Dean swore. "Go check on the lobby girl." He ordered, pulling a knife from his belt.

"Dean, what are you-" Dean strode away as his brother was speaking. Sam, after checking to see that Castiel was still comfortable on his perch, cautiously reentered the small lobby. Upon not seeing the lobby girl he tensed and fell into an instinctual half-crouch. "Hello?" he called, glancing swiftly about the room. He walked around the front desk and found the girl- she was lying still on the floor, staring blankly at the ceiling. He head was twisted to a grotesque angle, neck clearly broken. Sam exited the lobby, relaxing his fighting stance. Dean was waiting outside. "Demon." Sam bit out, furious with himself. "It killed her."

"Don't worry, Sammy. I got the sunovabitch back." Dean waved the knife in front of his brother's face. The boys walked back to their car. Dean stopped once he reached his door, but didn't open it and Sam followed his lead. "Cas is totally exposed like this, Sam." He put his hands on the car, bracing himself. Cas leapt from Sam's shoulder onto the roof of the car. He padded silently to Dean and let out a soft 'meow'. He nuzzled one of Dean's balled-up fists. "Sorry, Cas. For leaving you." Dean muttered it to low Sam wasn't completely sure he heard right, but Cas purred softly. He clambered up to Dean's shoulder and sat, purring gently into the man's ear. Dean closed his eyes and leant slightly into the small black furball. Sam almost didn't want to ruin the moment, but he had to say it.

"I notice you don't get your face almost clawed off." Dean opened his eyes and cracked a smile.

"I got all of the Winchester charm, bitch."

"Jerk." That night was the first Cas slept with Dean instead of Sam. That night was when Cas became Dean's cat.

* * *

Cas continued to grow, just like a real cat would, until he died. It was a few months after the motel incident, and the boys had been werewolf hunting. The wolf had pinned Sam to the ground and was about to rip his heart from his body when a medium-sized ball of fur and claws attached itself to the wolf's back, hissing and yowling for all it was worth. The wolf turned it's attention momentarily away from Sam, reaching behind it to pluck the insignificant annoyance from it's skin. Without much thought, the werewolf skewered the small animal in it's fist, until it's claws went completely through it. Cas mewled softly, and fell limp just as Dean shot a single silver bullet into the creature's heart.

"You alright, Sammy?" Dean called as he trotted forward.

"Yeah, where's Cas?" Dean looked confused.

"He's back at the car, Sammy. Where we left him…" Sam shook his head and gently pried apart the clenched fist of the monster before the boys, his eyes filling with tears. He picked up the limp cat gently, staring intently at the small creature.

"He… he saved me, Dean. The damned thing would have ripped out my heart if it wasn't for him." Dean took one look at the kitten and turned on his heel, striding back to the Impala, desolation gripping his heart as a fist of iron. Sam didn't know what do to for the tiny angel. Should they bury him, or burn him, or just leave him where he was? Sam placed Cas gently on the ground and began to walk back to the Impala, intent on finding a shirt to wrap the animal in. As he was walking, however, something wound itself between his legs and tripped him. Sam glanced down angrily, already drawing his gun. He froze when he saw a large, sleek black cat with startling blue eyes. "Cas?" he whispered, unable to believe in. The cat nodded and rubbed his head against Sam's leg reassuringly. "Dean!" Sam shouted, barely glancing away from the cat at his feet. "Dean, get your ass over here!" Dean came running towards them, gun out. "It's Cas!" Dean stopped in his tracks and Cas strutted the final distance between them. Dean crouched down so he was on eye level with the black cat. The cat blinked several times in quick secession and Dean snorted.

"Nine lives, huh?" Sam opened his mouth in awe. He would have had no clue as to what Cas was talking about if he had done that to him. Dean knew the mind of his angel like no one else. Dean pointed a finger at the angel cat. "I swear to god, if you ever do that again I'll kill you myself." He growled, locking his green eyes with Cas's blue ones. "You understand me, you piece of shit?" Cas purred and nipped playfully at Dean's still pointing finger. "Good."


	4. Too Long

Despite Dean's orders, Cas continued to die. Once, he was ran over by a car. Once, Sam missed his target and instead hit Cas. Every time Cas died Dean watched over him until he was sure he had another life. Years passed, and eventually Dean and Sam retired, for the most part. They took up Bobby's job, research and telephone duty. Dean had to get glasses and Sam, after a serious injury to his right leg, could only walk with a cane. But despite everything, all three boys were alive, in one form or another. They all lived together in the country, the closest bar several miles away. Dean made the trip frequently. Cas slept with Dean every night, calming the human with constant purring when he awoke, biting his lips to keep from screaming. Dean never went anywhere without the small creature, and though they were never apart, he missed his angel terribly. He missed his deep, gravelly voice, his awkward phrasing and his terrible fashion sense. Sam missed the angel too, and tried not to let it show. After all, Castiel had been with him and his brother almost constantly for more than ten years.

* * *

Cas missed his human body, when he could be bothered to remember it. He missed being able to speak, but Dean understood him well enough. He missed the height advantages, but he could jump almost as high as his head once was. He had long ago given up trying to fight his cat-self, instead embracing it as he lay, curled up in the sun, Dean always in sight. After the time Dean had been attacked in a men's bathroom at some sleazy diner, Cas wouldn't even let him go there alone anymore. But he knew his human didn't really mind. They were meant to be together, never apart. It had only taken a few years for Dean to stop complaining about it, too. Most of the time Cas pretended to be asleep until Dean moved. He rarely slept unless it was in bed with Dean. It was too cold, even if he was sleeping on the hood of a car that had been sitting in the sun all day. Cas knew he loved Dean, and he knew that Dean loved him just as much.

* * *

The last time Cas died came as a shock to everyone. He was on his eighth life, and he and Dean were outside, working on the Impala. Rather, Dean was working on the Impala and Cas was basking in the sunlight. A shadow passed over, blocking Cas's light, and even as he cracked an eye open in irritation he was swept away, raised high into the sky. Dean wasn't completely sure what had taken Cas, but he heard Cas's yowls of pain. Fast as ever, Dean pulled his gun and shot. He missed, but the creature dropped Cas anyway. There was, however, still a problem- they were very high in the air. Cas dropped for what seemed like forever, but was actually a very short time. He landed on his feet, and ever cat will, but his legs immediately shattered. The shockwave travelled through his small body, breaking more bones as it went. Cas screamed. There was no other word for it, and Sam came limping from the house.

"Sammy! What do I do?" Dean asked desperately, falling to his knees next to the injured cat.

"I don't know!" Sam cried, wringing his hands. "Can you pick him up?" Dean tried valiantly, but every time he touched the heaving black mass of fur it screeched all the louder. Tears were streaming down both men's faces, and Dean pulled his gun.

"You had better have another life, you son of a bitch." Dean whispered as he pulled the trigger. Neither man moved for half an hour, and nothing happened. Even the birds were silent. Tears still cascaded from both faces, falling heavily to the dirt below. "I'm so sorry, Cas." Dean whispered once, twice, over and over again. A single sob made it's way up from his throat and Sam looked away. He slowly made his way back to the house, knowing Dean would want to be alone with his grief. Sam looked towards the heavens when he reached their front door. For the first time in years, Sam prayed.

"I hope you made it to heaven, Castiel." He entered the home without another word, and didn't look back at his sobbing brother or his brother's broken angel. He couldn't.

Dean stayed outside for hours, until the moon was high in the sky. He was curled in a ball, his forehead touching the ground. His eyes were closed, but he was not asleep. He had been praying too. He prayed to Castiel, telling him how much he loved him and how much he missed him, how sorry he was, that he did everything he could think of, would he ever be forgiven?

"I love you, Cas. But you know that. I've told you before. It's been a while, though, eh?" Dean let out a watery chuckle, as he sat up, turning his face towards the stars. "Come back to me, Cas." There was no answer, and eventually Dean made his way into the house, uncaring of the cold that had wrapped its fingers around his soul, already tightening its hold. Dean vowed he would give Cas a proper burial in the morning. But tonight be would pretend. Pretend that Cas was still around. Still… alive. Dean didn't say a word to Sam as he thumped his way up the stairs to his room. He took a mechanical shower, not paying attention. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and climbed into his bed. Only a few minutes later he was sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Dean awoke with a start.

"Hello, Dean." Greeted a gravelly voice- a voice Dean hadn't heard for more than a decade. He sprang from his bed and turned to face Cas. He was back, in his his human vessel. "It seems Gabriel gave me nine lives- eight as a cat, to return to my normal body once I entered my ninth life. A wide grin spread across Dean's face as he pulled the man into a hug.

"It's been too long, Cas." A single tear fell from both men's eyes and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean in return. "It's been too long."

* * *

**A/N That's all folks! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed my foray into the kitten!Cas part of the fandom! **


End file.
